Love is not Forgotten
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: Edward, es un militar que se da un descanso para volver a ver a su amor de adolescente que dejo hace cuatro años, por casualidad, la encuentra en la carretera, pero cuando la ve, ella no lo reconoce. Ni tampoco su hija.  Fic no mas de 5cap.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Esta historia es mía sin embargo los personajes no me perteneces.

**Love is not****Forgotten**

_Summary: Edward, es un militar que se da un descanso para volver a ver a su amor de adolescente que dejo hace cuatro años, por casualidad, la encuentra en la carretera, pero cuando la ve, ella no lo reconoce. El hará todo lo posible para que vuelva a recordarlo, mas aun cuando se da cuenta que dejo una hija._

Bella POV

Ya era tarde, aunque no tenía el reloj a mano, se podía notar fácilmente por la puesta del sol que se encontraba frente a mí en el parabrisas. El día no había sido precisamente agradable, en realidad había sido un día nublado, llovía cada tanto y la humedad era lo peor ya que me ponía de malas ganas.

En la tarde, puede encontrar un poco de tiempo para mi, por suerte, hacía tiempo que no lo hacia así que me dio un buen baño antes de salir, fui a comprar los víveres, hice las maletas tanto mías como las de Nessi y las guarde rápidamente en el auto antes de que comenzase de llover y no poder llegar hasta allí sin mojarme.

Nessi había nacido hace 4 años atrás y fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, juntas habíamos vivido momentos difíciles, sobretodo yo, que no tenía a nadie a mi lado para criar a mi hija, tenía a Alice por supuesto, pero ella no podía tener el papel de padre que mi Nessi necesitaba, ella crecía llena de amor por parte de ambas, pero ese amor estaba incompleto.

Mi vida también estaba incompleta. Lo extrañaba demasiado; más con este crepúsculo, mierda tenía una ganas tremendas de llorar, sin embargo me contuve, no sería un bueno provocar un accidente, peor el crepúsculo seguía allí al igual que mis lagrimas por aquel amor.

Era una de esas veces que te ponías a pensar en la vida, en tu futuro, en el amor… amor.

Me costaba tremendamente pensar en esa palabra últimamente. Estuve enamorada una vez, bueno, lo sigo. Era una persona genial, bondadoso, honesto, afectuoso, era un hombre que ya no se podía encontrar en esta época; lo había amado profundamente, con ardor, pero todo lo bueno en la vida, alguna vez tiene que terminar.

Habíamos salidos un par de años antes de terminar la preparatoria, después de eso, seguíamos viéndonos, teniendo nuestras aventuras y como no, nuestro amor mutuo.

Decidí olvidarme un rato de eso, por lo que me concentre únicamente en la carretera, tendría que llegar cuanto antes, así que para relajarnos un poco puse un poco de música, así Nessi estaría distraída, pues como le pasa a todos los niños, en cuanto salimos de viaje dice: ¿_mami ya hemos llegado?_

Yo era una madre joven, no conocía a otra chica de 22 años que fuera madre, cuando acompañaba a Nessi al kínder, las madres por lo generan tenían como mínimo 25 y máximo 40, seguramente ellas tenían a alguien que las esperara en la casa cuando llegaban con sus hijos, en cambio a mí solo me esperaba Alice.

Pero que importaba, me encantaba mi vida tal cual era, era joven, bueno, entonces podría disfrutar más de mi hija. Tampoco es como si me perdiese muchas cosas por ser madre.

La verdad es que casi nunca salía a bailar, no extrañaba para nada la bebida alcohólica; los cigarrillos por suerte los había dejado cuando se había ido el padre de Nessi.

El siempre odio que yo fumase así que lo deje en cuanto el partió de mi vida.

Lo sigo amando, el problema… que después de 4 años sin verlo y sufrir demasiado me propuse olvidarlo y aunque no lo conseguí del todo, por lo menos ya no recuerdo tanto su rostro. Se me hace muy confuso cada vez que trato de recordarlo, Alice dice que es porque las lagrimas por el me nublaron la vista. Si claro Alice.

Le debía hasta mi vida a esa chiquilla, me ayudo cuando mis padres me echaron de mi casa, en la crianza de Nessi, la verdad es que en muchas cosas. Actualmente vivimos juntas, ella es modista claro, siempre hablando de ropa y accesorios, en cambio yo, estaba cursando para poder conseguir mi titulo de pediatra por lo que me la paso mucho tiempo en la universidad, suerte que comenzaron las vacaciones, pero igualmente tenía que seguir estudiando de vez en cuando, sin embargo ya no tendría que llegar tan agotada a la casa y tener poco tiempo para Nessi.

Adoraba a los niños, me encantaban cuando sonreían, o como decían sus primeras palabras, como caminaban, sus cuerpecitos tan pequeños que me daban tanta ternura, prácticamente los adoraba, creo que mi Nessi me había llegado muy en el alma.

—mami, tengo hambre— interrumpió mis pensamientos mi ángel. Había anocheció rápido. En cuanto mire mi reloj vi que era más de las 21hs, Nessi por lo general comía a las 20:30 y era muy puntual. — ¿Cuándo llegamos?—

—Me temo que falta mucho aun, corazón— vi por el espejo retrovisor como Nessi ponía un pequeño puchero, mierda aun faltaba unos 20 kilómetros para llegar. Debí comprar algo antes— pero mira— le apunte la luz brillante que se veía que no estaba a mas de unos cuantos metros— allí hay un restaurant—

—Podemos comer ahí— pregunto con ojos más contentos, a mi niña le encantaba salir a comer y probar cosas nuevas, me encantaban los niños, pero era pésima cocinando así que siempre cocinaba Alice, y cuando no estaba salíamos a cenar.

—Claro que si— le respondí sonriendo.

Desacelere a medida que nos íbamos acercando, hasta entrar al pequeño estacionamiento que se encontraba frente al restaurant. No era muy llamativo el lugar, excepto por el cartel que parecía que lo veía a mas de 2 km. Me saque el cinturón de seguridad, tome mi cartera y Salí del auto para llegar a la parte trasera en donde abrí su puerta y desabrochándole el cinturón, la cargue en mi cadera. Muchas madres no cargaban a sus hijas o hijos, decían que eran pesados, pero yo era joven así que no había problema aun… aun.

Enrollo sus bracitos por alrededor de mi cuello, mientras le ponía la alarma al coche. Había unos 5 autos y camionetas estacionadas allí, por lo que debería de haber gente allí. Guarde la llave en la cartera y me dispuse a entrar.

Dentro era muy agradable, y efectivamente no era la única, había una pareja y el resto eran familias que se detuvieron con el mismo fin que el mío, darle de comer a sus hijos aunque yo también tenía hambre.

En cuanto entramos fuimos directo hacia una mesa en el centro, no porque yo quisiese, si no que desde allí, daba la parte en donde el gran ventanal que se encontraba sobre nuestras cabezas, mostraba la increíble noche llena de estrellas.

En verdad una vista hermosa. A nuestro alrededor había dos mesas más que daban hacia la vista, luego alrededor de estas se encontraban columnas en cada esquina, y fuera de estas había más mesas con cuadros de paisajes en las paredes color hueso. Las mesas estaban decoradas con un mantel rojo y encima uno blanco dándole más originalidad. Había dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos, vasos y servilletas.

Muy lindo.

—Es muy lindo no Nessi— le pregunte mientras colocaba la silla que estaba en la esquina de la mesa junto a mí a la vez que ella seguía de pie no dejando de ver las estrellas embobada. — Cariño, deja de mirar hacia arriba, luego te dolerá el cuello— le dije mientras me sentaba y ella hacía lo mismo.

—Es que son muy hermosas— me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y me miraba. —

—lo sé, son hermosas. Pero ahora debemos de comer algo ¿sí?—

—De acuerdo—

En eso vimos como un camarero se acercaba hacia nuestra mesa con una sonrisa picarona. Me jodía tremendamente el hombre que aquello, ¿es que no veían que estaba con mi hija? ¿No piensan en que quizás tenga un marido o al alguien? Que falta de respeto.

—buenas noches me llamo Benjamin y voy a servirles esta noche, aquí tiene el menú— dijo mientras nos entregaba el menú y se quedaba aun de pie allí—

—En cuanto decidamos lo llamaremos, gracias Benny— le avise ignorándolo.

—Mi nombre es Benjamin, no Benny—

—ajam claro. Gracias puedes irte. — dije aun sin mirarlo y restándole importancia que se haya ido enojado y refunfuñando.

Había muchas cosas que elegir en el menú. Había: Canelones de Ricota y Jamón; Lasaña; ñoquis; Ternera Asada con Papas al horno. Después había la parte de sándwiches, que contaban con el de jamón y queso, tomate y huevo, el de atún, etc. Las pizzas de pepperoni, de jamos y queso, de atún, de fugazzeta, la napolitana, etc y las bebidas que era de coca-cola, pepsi, 7up, nirinda que la odiaba, H2O y H2O saborisada. No había mucho de que elegir ya que era un simple restaurant de carretera, por lo que eligiria algo simple, No quería comer algo pesado para que luego tenga que ir al baño cada dos por tres. Tenía un problema desde chica con el estomago, si comía de mas, tenia nauseas y me la pasaba la madrugada en el baño, así que comía lo suficiente. —y bien, ¿qué vas a elegir Nessi?— le pregunte dejando de lado mi Carta de menú. —No lo sé, ya he comido todo antes— murmuro frunciendo el ceño. — ¿qué te parece si ordenamos una pizza Napolitana y luego comemos un helado?— le sugerí sonriéndole. — ¡Sí!— contesto emocionada— ordena eso mama— Eleve mi brazo y con la mirada busque al mozo que en cuanto me vio se acerco a nosotras, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa picarona. Seguramente pensara que soy de las difíciles, pero osea, no me voy a echar un polvo con él y mucho menos dejar a mi hija sentada ahí esperándome, que clase de madre seria entonces… una inconsciente, sería una imprudente púber, y no lo soy, en absoluto. Amo mi vida y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

— ¿Ya ordenaron las señoritas?— pregunto creyendo que me derretiría con su presunta vos sensual.

—eh… si, queremos una pizza mediana Napolitana, con… ¿coca-cola para ti hija?—

—Si— contesto moviendo sus pies impaciente.

—ok, una coca-cola para las dos y luego queremos un helado. — le conteste dándole de vuelta la carta de menú.

Después de eso, esperamos durante unos minutos hasta que la pizza estuviese hecha.

En cuanto llego, Nessi se encontraba desesperada por comer, pareciera que jamás había comida, me causo tal gracias que termine riéndome cuando tomo su pizza y se le cayó un poco de queso en el regazo. Menos mal que antes le había colocado una servilleta.

Cuando terminamos la pizza, recogieron los platos y tenedores que estaban usados y dieron paso al helado llamado helado de vainilla dairy. Este se basaba en una copa que contiene una bocha de vainilla bañado en chocolate, encima tiene crema y en la punta un cereza.

Era la clase de helados que tanto a Nessi como a mí nos encantaban.

Mientras lo comíamos, vi como, en donde se encontraba el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, volvía a formarse las nubes que estaban en la mañana, claro que no se las veía bien, pero me daba cuenta porque las estrellas que relucían antes allí, ya no se encontraban.

Terminamos de tomar el helado, pedimos una pizza para llevar, de lo rica que estaba y retomamos la carretera hacia el descanso.

Esta vez ya no puse música, la noche estaba muy negra y tuve que poner luces altas por la poca visión a los pocos metros.

De un momento a otro comenzó a llover torrencialmente, baje la velocidad y mire hacia los asientos de atrás para ver como se encontraba Nessi. Ella tenía problemas para dormir cuando había tormentas fuertes, siempre dormía conmigo o con Alice, a veces las tres juntas cuando pasaba esto. Cuanto la extrañaba. Alice se había ido unos días antes que nosotras hacia Gold Coast a las afuera de Chicago, cerca de la playa.

Era un lugar, un poco tranquilo, no digo que demasiado porque mentiría. Allí fue donde conocía Edward, así se llamaba el. Después de nacer Nessi íbamos allí a pasar los fines de semana, tenía la esperanza de que el volviese, pero me había equivocado. De todos modos no dejaría de ir allí por los malos recuerdos, eso fue antes. Estaba en el presente mirando hacia el futuro.

El tiempo iba pasando a medida que nos acercábamos mas las costas, el tiempo cada vez estaba peor, habían muy pocos autos que estaban en la carretera, algunos tomaron la sabia decisión de quedarse en un hotel en cuanto comenzó la lluvia, no es que fuese tonta, pero quería llegar cuanto antes, igual, no iba a gran velocidad.

A un lado de la carretera pude divisar como un hombre bajo la parada de un colectivo extendía su mano, con el puño cerrado y el pulgar pidiendo que lo llevasen.

¿Es que ese hombre estaba loco? ¿Qué rayos hacia a estas horas de la noche en el medio de la ruta, en la cual no pasaba un autobús?

Con la misma velocidad pase junto a él para verlo más de cerca, no me pareció nadie conocido, aunque su vestimenta llamaba la atención. Vestía como un soldado. Quizás venia de hacer una guerra o algo, yo no escuche de ningún operativo militar en la zona tampoco.

Su rostro siguió el auto, con una mueca de decepción. No creo que fuese una mala persona, me daba mucha pena dejarlo allí mientras yo tenía un auto con suficiente espacio y calor.

Me detuve a unos metros de haberlo pasado, me gire nuevamente hacia atrás para observar como Nessi dormía profundamente, no habría ningún problema mientras tanto.

Di marcha atrás al auto hasta llegar a él y le abrí la puerta.

—Muchas gracias de verdad, se lo agradezco— me agradecía mientras se subía al auto y tomaba el asiento del copiloto— hace tiempo que estaba allí y moría de frio.—

—Es una noche muy cerrada, ¿se mojo mucho?— le pregunte retomando el camino.

Después de unos segundo, el no había contestado, que le estaba sucediendo.

—Yo… emm…—balbuceo como sorprendido— no, no— contesto al final. — ¿Cómo se llama?— me pregunto girándose totalmente hasta verme por completo.

—Soy Bella…Bella Swan— le conteste desviando un poco la mirada del camino para observarlo. —¿y usted es…?—

—Anthony…Anthony Masen— se había tomado el tiempo en decirme el nombre. Algo no cuadraba en el, aunque no creía que era peligroso, algo me tenia preocupada por él.

—bueno Anthony, me dirijo hacia las afuera de Chicago asi que hasta allí te puedo dejar—

—Está bien, yo también me dirijo hacia allí. — le mencione satisfecha de no dejarlo solo otra vez.

..

.

Bueno esta es mi nueva historia. No tendrá más de 5 capitulo. Así que espero que lo disfruten. A las que leen mi otra historia "Mientras te siga amando", les comento que no pude actualizar debido a que no me podía sacar esta nueva historia de la cabeza ajja.

Feliz dia a todas las madres de Argentina, y de otros países en los que se celebre también en el dia de hoy. Feliz día Mami! Te quiero aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo ajaj!

Ahora si. Besoos!

Laubellacullen94.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Esta historia es mía sin embargo los personajes no me perteneces.

**Love is notForgotten**

_Summary: Edward, es un militar que se da un descanso para volver a ver a su amor de adolescente que dejo hace cuatro años, por casualidad, la encuentra en la carretera, pero cuando la ve, ella no lo reconoce. El hará todo lo posible para que vuelva a recordarlo, mas aun cuando se da cuenta que dejo una hija._

Muchas gracias a las lectoras que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos. Mas a aquellas que me dejaron un poquito de tiempo con su review se los re agradezco. Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Besos.

Bella POV

—_Muchas gracias de verdad, se lo agradezco— me agradecía mientras se subía al auto y tomaba el asiento del copiloto— hace tiempo que estaba allí y moría de frio. —_

—_Es una noche muy cerrada, ¿se mojo mucho?— le pregunte retomando el camino._

_Después de unos segundo, el no había contestado, que le estaba sucediendo._

—_Yo… emm…—balbuceo como sorprendido— no, no— contesto al final. — ¿Cómo se llama?— me pregunto girándose totalmente hasta verme por completo._

—_Soy Bella…Bella Swan— le conteste desviando un poco la mirada del camino para observarlo. — ¿y usted es…?—_

—_Anthony…Anthony Masen— se había tomado el tiempo en decirme el nombre. Algo no cuadraba en el, aunque no creía que era peligroso, algo me tenia preocupada por él._

—_bueno Anthony, me dirijo hacia las afuera de Chicago así que hasta allí te puedo dejar—_

—_Está bien, yo también me dirijo hacia allí. — le mencione satisfecha de no dejarlo solo otra vez._

Realmente no me gustaba nada dejar a las personas varadas por ahí. No es como si yo siempre me detengo en la ruta a echarle una mano a cada persona que vea, obvio que no, porque soy consciente también de lo que pasa en el mundo real. Había personas buenas, caritativas y dulces, pero también había ladrones, violadores y psicópatas.

Por suerte jamás había conocido a tal persona con maldad, puede uno que otro que se creen mucho y por eso me jadían un poco, pero nada fuera de lo común. Recordaba que el padre de Nessi siempre me molestaba cuando estábamos en el almuerzo, o cuando estaba con sus amigos, el era un chico popular que tenia a cualquier chica bajos sus pies, me incluía, pero jamás se lo había dicho por orgullo.

Y como todo final feliz, me confesó que me molestaba porque estaba enamorado de mí y… bueno, saben cómo termina más o menos.

Ahora, volviendo hacia mi acompañante que estaba sentado junto a mí en el asiento del copiloto, había algo extraño en el que me llamo la atención de inmediato, incluso sin verle el rostro, había algo alrededor de él, que me era necesario ayudarlo. Era alto. Eso pude notar en cuanto se subió al auto, tenía unas manos grandes y su cuerpo era ancho, ejercitado.

Militar, alto, fuerte, solo faltaba verle el rostro para saber que es el sueño de toda chica. Incluso el mío.

—y… ¿Tienes algún familiar allí?— rompí el silencio después de varios minutos en donde ninguno de los dos hablaba.

— ¿Perdona?— pregunto confuso.

—que si tienes a alguien que te espere cuando llegues allí— le respondí repitiéndole. Su voz por algún extraño motivo me sonaba muy familiar aunque pareciera un completo extraño.

—Tengo una hermana, así que supongo que me estará esperando. — hablo tranquila y pausadamente como midiendo sus palabras. — ¿Y tú?—

—A una amiga. Estábamos tomándonos unas pequeñas vacaciones pero como aun estoy estudiando, ella fue primero para arreglar la casa y yo… bueno… conduciendo hacia allí. — le respondí sonriendo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada para ver si conseguía observarlo.

Note como él me miraba fijamente con el cuerpo girado hacia a mí, casi tanto como el asiento se lo permitía, y parecía que llevaba un buen tiempo así porque no me sacaba los ojos de encima.

Sus ojos verdes, penetrantes y cálidos, me observaban con fascinación y sorpresa. Me sentí atrapada en ellos, fundiéndome en ellos.

Un escalofrió me subió por la espina dorsal provocándome un escalofrió.

—mami…— susurro Nessi desde el asiento trasero haciendo que rompiéramos el contacto visual y menos mal que lo había hecho, si no creo que habría provocado un accidente. — ¿Ya llegamos?—

—No cariño, aun no, falta poco— le conteste observándola desde el retrovisor.

Su rostro de niña estaba adormilado por el reciente despertar de ella. Sus ojitos brillantes verdes como los de Anthony, me hicieron pensar si tal vez este supuesto hermanos de Edward le había heredado algo a Nessi. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabello despeinado acaparó como siempre la atención que tenía en otra persona que no fuese ella. Siempre me ocurría lo mismo, y no solo a mí, a todos los que la rodeaban les sucedía.

— ¿e…Ella es tu hija? — pregunto desconcierto Anthony.

—sí. ¿No es hermosa?— le pregunte orgullosa— Su nombre es Nessi. Hija él es Anthony. —

—Hola— la saludo Anthony aun con el desconcierto en su voz. Ahora la veía a ella como si fuese la niña más preciosa del mundo entero. Anthony le extendió la mano derecha la cual Nessi tomo rápidamente sonriéndole maravillada. — ¿Quién es su padre?— pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

—No te lo podría decir exactamente. — le respondí con una mueca. — Tuve una pérdida de memoria—

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto exaltado.

—No lo sé— me encogí de hombros— pero lo que si se, es que era un hombre encantador, y que lo ame mucho; sin duda. —

Había pasado ya media hora después de eso, ralamente el tiempo pasaba volando.

En todo el trayecto tanto como Nessi y como Anthony se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, como si hubiese una conexión entre ellos en la cual se comportaban como padre e hija, por algún motivo, eso me encanto.

Anthony se paso a los asientos traseros en donde siguió hablando con Nessi, le dimos un poco de la pizza que había sobrado cuando salimos a cenar, y había sonreído cuando la probo tuvo el mismo gesto que nosotras de lo deliciosa que se encontraba.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al cabo de una media hora más, en donde el tiempo, refiriéndome a la lluvia, cada vez empeoraba mas, ya tenía miedo de que granizara. Lo peor es que me estaba entrando sueño por tanto silencio en el auto y no podía poner música ya que los dos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del otro. Ver aquella escena me hizo desear que Anthony no fuera un desconocido, si no el padre de mi Nessi.

Seguí conduciendo por 5 minutos más hasta que al fin vi como un motel de mediana categoría, no se veía tan mal y no creía que haya ningún otro mas aunque conduzca 100km. Y como apoyando mi noción, un bostezo se escapo por mis labios. Decidí no darle más vueltas y aparque en el estacionamientos en el que se encontraba casi lleno.

Aparque rápidamente cerca de la recepción para no estar mojándome cuando salga, vi mi reloj y ya marcaba las 00:00, ya era otro día nuevo. Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y me voltee a despertar a Anthony.

—Oye, Anthony…— le sacudí leventemente el brazo para despertarlo sin embargo no tuvo ninguna reacción por lo que lo intente de nuevo— despierta—

— ¿Bella?— despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe y tomando mi mano. Una corriente nos recorrió a los dos, pero no una cualquiera, era una corriente rebozada de deseo que nos hizo despertar del todo. Sentí el cosquillo de placer recorrer mi vientre hasta situarse en mi parte intima. —Lo siento— se disculpo, pero no dejo mi mano.

—Yo…— carraspee nerviosa aun con el placer recorriéndome— aparque en un motel para dormir un poco— mi voz había salido ronca. — ¿podrías sacar a Nessi del auto mientras tomo mi cartera del baúl?

—Está bien— soltó mi mano y prosiguió a sacar el cinturón de Nessi y al abrir la puerta, la cargo hasta situarse junto a mí.

Abrí la puerta mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la recepción en donde entraron mientras yo recogía unos cuantos dólares. Me encamine hacia adentro en busca de protegerme contra la lluvia que no cesaba, era un lugar cálido y bien decorado pero que fue rápidamente desechado en cuanto pude ver realmente su apariencia.

Pude ver ahora con la luz de la lámpara que estaba encima de nosotros que se veía mucho más alto de lo que pensé, me llevaba varios, muchos, centímetro de altura, su camisa se apretaba al contorno de sus brazos y su torso bastante bien formados, su cabello desordenado pero sedoso brillaba con el color bronceado, su rostro pincela y blanco como el mío, le hacia un contraste perfecto con sus ojos y su labios finos y apetitosos.

Me acerque vacilante hacia la recepcionista.

—mmm… ¿tendrá dos habitaciones?— le pregunte. Había elegido dos rápidamente y sin pensarlo temiendo de que saltase sobre él en cuanto estuviéramos solos y una cama frente, sin pensar en Nessi.

—lo siento, solo me quedo una familiar… pero tiene un pequeño cuarto de mas— me respondió.

—Está bien, deme esa— termine de pagar lo que correspondía a esa noche y nos encaminamos a la habitación 15 con la pequeña tarjeta que nos había dado como llave.

En cerio que me estaba por dar un ataque de tanto deseo que me recorría en cuanto se situó junto a mí en la puerta. Nessi que estaba ya despierta, bajo de sus brazos. Para cuando termine de abrir la puerta Nessi corrió hacia adentro dejándonos a los dos solos a fuera.

—Las damas primero— susurro haciendo un ademan caballeroso.

—Gracias— le respondí ingresando a la habitación.

No le preste mucha atención a la habitación por lo que me dirigí al cuarto en donde acababa de entrar Nessi. Al parecer la recepcionista se dio cuenta de que no planeaba mentalmente acostarme con Anthony estando presente mi hija, ya que el cuarto era de niña, ósea… pintado de rosa, con las princesas de Disney y unos cuantos juegos. Los pasó de apercibida a estos últimos ya que se recostó en la cama con el edredón de Cenicienta.

—Es muy linda, ¿verdad mama?—

—Mucho—le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. — Bueno acuéstate que tienes mucho sueño—

—está bien. Buenas noches Mami— me saludos con un beso en la mejilla— buenas noches Anthony— grito para que este lo oyera.

—Que duermas bien cariño— le respondió de regreso.

Me sobresalte en cuanto me di cuenta que su voz estaba más cerca para mi propio bien.

Me levante lentamente y salí acompañada por el pisándome los talones. Con los nervios a flor de piel, camine hasta la gran cama que ahora parecía más atrayente cada vez que me acercaba a ella. Parecía suave y desesperada porque la usen. Maldita seas cama.

Sentándome en ella, cabizbaja y con las manos juntas antes de que empiece a desnudarlo, vi como Anthony también lo hacía, sin embargo mas cerca mía era imposible.

—Supongo que tendremos que compartir la cama— afirmo, y aunque yo no lo estuviese mirando, sentía sus ojos contra mí con mucha intensidad. —No hay ningún sofá. —

—Eso creo— respondí nerviosa de que comenzase un juego en donde yo quería con toda mi alma participar.

— ¿No te importa verdad?— pregunto mientras se quitaba sus botas para seguirle su camina.

—n…Nno— tartamudeé mientras alzaba el rostro y veía su musculoso pecho denudo ante mí. Las manos me empezaron a picar por querer tocarlo.

Sentía el fuego envolverme, loca por querer desatarse en mi, hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con alguien, y eso me alteraba más de lo que ya estaba.

—eh… yo, — carraspee para aclarar mi voz. — iré a cambiarme—

Prácticamente corrí hasta el baño con la bolsa de neceser cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Inhale y exhale como cinco veces tratando de calmar mi respiración y por lo menos un poco del placer que todavía recorría mi cuerpo. Sin embargo aunque calme mi respiración, el deseo seguía ahí. Intacto.

Tome mi cepillo de dientes, colocando la crema dental y llevándola a mi boca para poder limpiar mis dientes. Después de lavarme los dientes, cepille un poco mi desordenado cabello, tome el pijama y para mi desgracia aunque tampoco para tanto, este consistía un una blusa con tirantes que me llegaba al ombligo y un pequeñísimo short que apenas y tapaba mis glúteos.

Salí del baño sin pudor alguno y me dirigí hacia la cama que ahora estaba desarmada con el bajo las sabanas tapándole de la cintura hacia abajo.

—Hermoso Pijama— alabo mientras me recorría con la mirada. Deje el neceser a un lado y abrí las sabanas para recortarme lo más lejos que podía.

—Gracias —dije tapándome hasta los hombros. No sabría si podría soportarlo tanto tiempo, por lo que me di vuelta dándole la espalda apagando la luz del velador que era la única que alumbraba la habitación. Hubiera ido a dormir con Nessi aunque su cama era demasiado pequeña. — Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches— me devolvió mientras sentía que se movía recostándose del todo.

Mi maldito cuerpo aun seguí insistente y necesitado, no solo me picaba las manos, si no que el mínimo roce de sus manos hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionase acercándose un poco más al medio.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas conseguir dormir, mas lo único que conseguí fue perder tiempo tratando de calmarme. Ahora sentía su respiración cerca de mi cuello, parecía acompasada, como si se hubiese dormido.

Me gire lentamente para comprobarlo. Me lleve una sorpresa al ver que estaba tan cerca de mí y con los ojos abiertos, observándome.

—Ya no puedo resistirlo— le confesé mirándolo con deseo y pegándome a su cuerpo.

—no lo hagas— murmuro.

Sus labios se estrellaron con los míos en un beso desesperado y pasional, sintiéndome débil y reviéndome al placer que quería ser saciado. Se movían demandantes pero dulce.

Mordió mi labio inferior sacándome un gemido de placer el cual aprovecho para introducir su lengua, gimiendo ahora los dos. Mis brazos envolvieron su cuello al igual que mis piernas en su cintura, rozándonos, deleitándonos. Su cadera comenzaron a mecerse al igual que las mías buscando mis fricción, sus manos, se movieron por mis muslos, para así subir y detenerse en mis pecho, masajeándolos a su antojo.

Tomando el borde se mi blusa, obligándome a desenvolver mis brazos de su cuello, me la quito dejándome con el torso desnudo, ya que siempre acostumbraba a dormir sin brasear.

—Más hermosa de lo que recuerdo— murmuro tan bajito que apenas pude escucharlo besando mi cuello y mordisqueándome cada tanto.

¿Recuerdo? El me conocía. No podía estar segura de ello, pero él me conocía. ¿Cómo es yo nunca lo vi? Lo hubiera recordado fuese como fuese, un hombre así jamás pasaba de desapercibido.

Gemí fuerte cuando sus labios besaron mis pechos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mis manos ansiosas se movieron por su espalda deleitándome, no dejábamos de rozarnos constantemente con las caderas. Lleve mis manos a su glúteos dándome cuenta de que no tenía sus bóxer, mejor, mucho mejor. Mientras su lengua hábil y mojada se movía contra mi pezón derecho, su otra mano fue a mi pequeño short que no se cómo había logrado sacármelo rompiéndolo hasta quedar absolutamente desnudos los dos.

Tire de su pelo delicadamente hasta atraerlo hacia mi boca, besándolo nuevamente con la urgencia. Sus manos recorrían mis caderas, mis muslos hasta detenerse en el interior de estas, cerca de mi entrada. Con un rápido movimiento dejo espacio suficiente para que su mano pasase por nuestros cuerpos y adentrando un dedo en mi vagina, lo saco de nuevo gimiendo separándose de mis labios.

—Estas tan mojada—gruño mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca— y tan dulce—

—Anthony— gemí viendo esa escena tan erótica. —Hazme tuya… por favor— suplique medio gimiendo y lloriqueando mientras alzaba las cadera rosando nuestros sexos desnudos.

Sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada adentrándose de una sola vez, profunda y certera.

Ninguno de los dos espero mucho tiempo, así que comenzamos con un vaivén frenético mientras nos acariciábamos y besábamos.

—Ah— termine gritando, sintiendo el clímax aproximándose.

—vamos amor, terminemos juntos— gruño Edward acelerando su embestidas.

Sentí mi cuerpo contraerse, mi mente no pensaba en nada más que sus penetraciones duras y a la vez dulces que me volvían loca.

Entonces llego el momento en que mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su pene llegando a un delicioso orgasmo. Y al cabo de unas estocadas más, el orgasmo de Anthony que me estaba llenando por completo de su semen que alargaba mi orgasmo. Dando finalmente los últimos espasmos.

—Gracias— la voz de Anthony sonaba amortiguada por mi cuello.

—Esta vez ¿por qué?—pregunte acariciándole el cabello distraídamente. Su rostro se levanto hasta mirarme a los ojos.

—Por darme el mejor regalo— respondió con una sonrisa destellante— hoy es mi cumpleaños—

—Jajá— reí— entonces… Feliz cumpleaños— lo felicite besándolo delicadamente.

El beso al cabo de unos minutos se volvió más demandante. Su miembro volvía a crecer dentro de mí al igual que yo volvía a excitarme de poder sentirlo.

Aun nos quedaba una larga noche, pero poca para saciar este deseo que solo despertaba con él, y mientras dure el estar con él, aprovecharía cada segundo, minutos y hora en su compañía, porque supe en ese momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría esta noche.

Solo esperaba que Nessi no se hubiera despertado.

…

_Fin del capítulo._

_Nos vemos pronto con una nueva actualización._

_22/10/11_

_Laubellacullen94_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** Esta historia es mía sin embargo los personajes no me perteneces.

Gracias a las chicas que me apoyan con esta historia y que me dejan un poquito de su tiempo con los reviews, los alerts o favoritos. También agradezco a aquellas que aunque no dejan review, se toman el tiempo de leerme. Gracias de verdad.

**Love is not Forgotten**

**Capitulo3: La Caja.**

_El beso al cabo de unos minutos se volvió más demandante. Su miembro volvía a crecer dentro de mí al igual que yo volvía a excitarme de poder sentirlo._

_Aun nos quedaba una larga noche, pero poca para saciar este deseo que solo despertaba con él, y mientras dure el estar con él, aprovecharía cada segundo, minutos y hora en su compañía, porque supe en ese momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría esta noche._

_Solo esperaba que Nessi no se hubiera despertado._

…

No había noche, ni día en que recordaba haber dormido tan tranquila y placenteramente desde que tenía la razón. El había hecho algo conmigo, me devolvió la paz, algo con que sin saber el veredero motivo me perturbaba todo el tiempo, y no me sentí culpable.

¿Culpable de qué? No lo sé bien, solo sabía que si salía con algún hombre para llenar el vacío de mi antiguo novio me sentía terriblemente mal, sentía que lo engañaba y eso me carcomía todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo fue diferente con él.

Me revolví sobre la cama, sintiéndome incomoda. No quería abrir los ojos aun, quería disfrutar de esto, además de que estaba cansada pues es que no habíamos podido dormir tanto anoche. Digamos que fue muy movidita.

Algo rodeaba mi cintura posesivamente apretándome, como si me fuese escapar. Levante mis parpados para ver lo que era: el brazo de Anthony. Sonreí inconscientemente al ver su rostro lleno de paz y una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Me acurruque más a su costado colocando mis manos en su pecho y aun lado mi cabeza, usándolo como una almohada, incluso era mejor.

—Bella— susurro medio dormido ahora envolviéndome con ambos brazos.

Me sentí la mujer más feliz en este momento, y creo que nadie lo podría arruinar. Viéndolo dormir me quede ahí, sin más, luego el cansancio me venció.

…

—Mama— me despertó con un grito Nessi mientras me sacudía el brazo. —Despierta ya. —

Me incorpore de la cama llevándome la sabana conmigo tapándome los pechos y con los ojos entrecerrados busque a Anthony.

El, al igual que Nessi, estaba medio acostado en la cama vestido informalmente.

Me volví a recostar a lo que Nessi aprovecho y se lanzo sobre mí, dándome pequeños besitos en la mejilla a lo que provoco mi risa.

— ¿Porque te ríes?—pregunto media enfadada.

— ¿y tú porque me das besitos?— le pregunte de nuevo sacándole con la mano las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en su frente de niña.

—porque el también te estaba dando besitos cuando me desperté. — me respondió. Me volví hacia Anthony que tenía la cabeza a gacha y sonreía— y mira, me preparo la ropa y pido el desayuno—

— ¿Enserio?—pregunte burlona viendo su ropa que consistía en un pequeño vestido de tela de jean ligero con una flor, debajo de este una calza ya que el vestido parecía más una remera y sus sandalias, la verdad es que combinaba bien— y que hay para desayunar—

—para usted señorita, café con media lunar, para Nessi yogurt de frutilla con galletitas— respondió Anthony alejando a Nessi de mi vientre.

—Yo quería Yogurt— dije con un puchero y cara triste.

—Entonces así será— con Nessi entre sus brazos se las arreglo para agacharse y darme un pequeño beso en los labios. —Ahora dejemos que tu mami se bañe y cambie amor—

Ambos se levantaron dejándome en la habitación con el recuerdo de la mejor mañana sin duda.

No me podía creer como se llevaran tan bien, se notaba el cariño entre los dos, como si fueran padre e hija.

Llevando la sabana conmigo, fui hasta la maleta que estaba frente a la cama, que supongo que la trajo Anthony, tome mi ropa y me metí al baño para una relajante ducha.

Como una rutina para mí, me desvestí, abrí el grifo y me duche, lavándome el cabello, pasándome el jabón para luego salir envuelta de una toalla, secarme, colocarme una crema especial para mi tipo de piel ya que era un poco sensible eso se podía ver claramente con los varios chupones que dejo Anthony sobre mi piel.

Me coloque la ropa interior y encima una remera manga corta blanca con un short negro y zapatos sin taco del mismo color que el short.

Cepille mi cabello para luego pasarle la secadora, lo ate en una coleta alta y tras lavarme los dientes Salí del baño dejando la ropa sucia en una bolsa en donde estaba la de Nessi también.

Tome mi cartuchera de maquillaje y me delinee a penas los ojos con negro, puse glos en mis labios y lo último mi perfume de CH.

En cuanto ingrese al comedor-cocina, los dos estaban riendo mientras tomaban su desayuno, era un momento realmente hermoso.

—Siéntate aquí—plomeo Anthony la silla a su lado

Obedeciéndolo me senté a su lado con mi yogurt y galletitas frente a mí. No puedo creer que me lo haya dado, así que sin decir nada tome el yogurt bebible mirándolo de vez en cuando.

—Mami— me llamo mi bebe.

—si hija…—

—Sabias que hoy es su cumpleaños— pregunto animada señalándolo. — tenemos que comprarle un regalo a papa.

Sin poder evitarlo me atragante con el yogurt que justo en ese momento lo estaba tomando. Anthony tuvo que darme unos golpes en la espalda y después de unos minutos de estar tosiendo se me paso, un poco.

Me gire para verlo, tenía la mandíbula apretada, se notaba molesto al parecer, sin embargo sus ojos tenían una chispa de alegría y orgullo.

No comprendía muy bien del porque su reacción, no creía sinceramente que quiera pertenecer a alguna familia y estar atado, parecía una persona libre, que no tenía el mas mínimo interés de pertenecer a alguna, pero que tenía un aura de estar buscando algo en donde encajar.

—bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos. Ya estamos a un par de kilómetros de llegar así que a prepararnos. —

Me levante de mi lugar dejándolos a los dos solos yéndome a la habitación. Tome la maleta y volviendo hacia allí, pase por su lado y saliendo hacia el auto que estaba aparcado justo en frente de la pequeña casa que habíamos alquilado por esta noche. Abrí el baúl y tras colocarlo volví a la casa para recoger la bolsa con la ropa sucia.

Ahora Nessi estaba en la mesa seria terminando sus galletas por lo que Anthony estaba en la habitación.

—Bella, yo…—

—Lo siento, de verdad. — lo interrumpí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—lo que más me preocupa es que no quieras que este en tu vida Bella. —

—no es eso Anthony. A mí me encantaría pero…—

—Pero…— repitió acercándose a mí hasta acorralarme contra la puerta. — Déjame entrar en tu vida Bella, sé que no nos conocemos pero eso se puede arreglar. —

—Tienes abierta la puerta. —

Le respondí y con toda la seguridad lo bese con las misma necesidad con la que el reclamaba mis labios.

Ya nada importaba, este era el verano, por fin todo podría cambiar, no más la soledad en las mañanas de despertar sola en la cama.

Esto es lo que estaba esperando. A un hombre como él, que me despierte con un beso como este en las mañanas, junto a mi hija, nuestra hija.

—Mami— interrumpió Nessi detrás de la puerta.

—Nuestra hija nos está llamando— dijo Anthony haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. "nuestra" eso sonaba realmente bien, muy bien.

—Pues vamos— le respondí regalándole la mejor sonrisa que tenia, llena de felicidad.

No entendía como mi vida podía dar un giro tan inesperado con solo una frase, la cual la haya dicho Nessi.

Estaba claro que nada volvería a ser como antes, no después de haberme encontrado con él, comenzar de nuevo, tener una nueva vida y familia. Al fin mi hermosa hija tendría a un padre, una padre verdadero que este cuando ella mas lo necesite, que la mime, que la quiera y por sobre todo que sienta lo que es un padre sobreprotector.

En cuanto Anthony salió de la habitación, me dedique a tender un poco la cama y revisar por si algo se nos olvidaba pues tal y como lo pensé no nos olvidábamos de nada así que Salí del pequeño "departamento" en el cual nos alojamos y tras cerrar la puerta fui junto a Anthony que sostenía a mi hija en sus brazos.

—bien… los dos súbanse ya súbanse al auto. — Le ordene mientras tomaba a Nessi y colocándola en los asientos traseros, le puse el cinturón de seguridad. —Tú también chico guapo— le dije a Anthony.

—A la orden Señorita— respondió haciendo un saludo militar.

Y así retomamos el camino hasta casa.

…

Tras haber llegado a Coast Rock, Anthony bajo del auto, ya que no tenía que venir ya, ahora, a mi casa, por lo que tomo un diferente camino ya que estaba cerca de su casa.

El camino a casa, se me hizo largo, sentía el auto ajeno, vacio y sin duda eso se debía a él. ¿Tanto me afecto ese hombre como para jabonearme el ánimo sin su presencia? ¿Cumpliría con su palabra y vendría a la mía en cuanto se hubo ubicado? ¿Sería hasta un "hasta luego"?

Solo esperaba que llegase pronto. No era una despedida. El volvería.

Sin darme cuenta en como lo hice, llegamos a casa en donde Alice nos recibió tan efusiva como siempre, hasta me sentía culpable porque no había tenido tiempo de pensar en mi amiga. Mi amiga que siempre me apoyaba y que claro, me preguntaría de todo en cuanto Nessi abriese la boca para contarle lo que sucedió anoche.

Me dirigía hacia mi cuarto subiendo la escalera a la segunda planta ya que los zapatos de tacón bajo que traía me estaban haciendo doler los pies, así que entrando a esta me fui directo a el armario en busca de ojotas para estar más cómoda.

Rebusque entre las cajas en donde las ordenaba sin embargo no encontré nada.

—Alice—grite llamándola.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?— contesto de la misma forma.

—Necesito que me prestes un par de ojotas, no encuentro las mías. —

Le dije mientras aun gritando me dirigía hacia su armario y comenzaba a rebuscar. En cuanto lo abrí me encontré con varias cajas de zapatos y sandalias, pero había una caja de tamaño 3 veces más que las otras, cuadrada en la cual se encontraba mi nombre.

—No— grito Alice. Más parecía un grito de preocupación más que nada—Espera, yo lo busco, Bella—

Con la curiosidad atacándome, abrí la caja viendo su contenido que eran albanes fotográficos pero no estaba sola, en todas estaba yo, si, pero un chico con cabello como el bronce, piel casi pálida, ojos verdes, alto y atlético se encontraba conmigo, todas en distintas poses. Besándome, abrazándome, sonriendo, en distintos lugares y tiempo.

Era Anthony.

¿Pero qué hacia el ahí? ¿Porque yo no me acuerdo de él? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?¿por qué Alice tenia esto guardado?

—Alice— pregunte confundida con las fotos en mis manos mientras ella aparecía agitada por la puerta. — ¿Qué es esto?—

—no quería que los encontraras así, de verdad, perdóname Bella… yo quería protegerte pero…—

— ¿Por qué esta Anthony en estas fotos?—

—Anthony—pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, yo… lo ayude ayer y…—

Mi atención se dirigió hacia una carta que sobresalía por encima de todas. Lo gire entre mis manos buscando en donde abrir hasta que lo encontré y sin esperar más lo abrir.

_Bella amor:_

_Ya estoy muy cerca de salir de aquí, no comprendo tus razones por el cual no me contestas las demás cartas, pero eso ya no importa. Pronto estaré contigo, de nuevo, junto._

_Al fin me decidí que ya era hora de regresar contigo, por lo que en una semana estaré por la casa. Te extraño demasiado y sé que han pasado unos cuantos años, pero mi amor por ti sigue intacto. Espero que el tuyo por el mi igual._

_Te amo._

_Edward Cullen._

— ¿Edward?— pregunte mas confundida que antes. — Alice quiero que me expliques ya mismo que es lo que está pasando— ordene poniéndome de pie con los ojos borrosos a causa del llanto que comenzó a salir.

—Yo también espero esa explicación— dijo una vos detrás de Alice.

—Anthony— susurre.

_**Esto es todo. Nos Vemos chicas. Besoos.**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:** Esta historia es mía sin embargo los personajes no me perteneces.

Gracias a las chicas que me apoyan con esta historia y que me dejan un poquito de su tiempo con los reviews, los alerts o favoritos. También agradezco a aquellas que aunque no dejan review, se toman el tiempo de leerme. Gracias de verdad.

Antes que todo quuiero pedir disculpas por atrasarme tanto en escribir, fue mi cumpleaños, fue madrina de confirmación, rendí físico química qe me fue `para el tuje ajja!y bueno que en mi familia no estamos pasando un buen momento. Pero encontré este pequeño tiempo para escribir en esta historia.

A las que lean "Mientras te siga amando" en la semana VEO ( NO PROMERO NADA) veo… si subo, estoy llena de cosas, espero que comprendan, no todos tenemos una vida fácil, fuera de fanfic tenemos vidas a partes. A mí me dan 3 o 4 horas en la compu en donde hago la tarea leo otras historias y hablo con amigas, soy algo lenta para escribir y no lo puedo hacer todo rápido.

Eso es todo. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Love is not Forgotten**

**Capitulo 4: como quiera que te llames.**

_Anteriormente:_

— _¿Edward?— pregunte mas confundida que antes. — Alice quiero que me expliques ya mismo que es lo que está pasando— ordene poniéndome de pie con los ojos borrosos a causa del llanto que comenzó a salir._

—_Yo también espero esa explicación— dijo una vos detrás de Alice._

—_Anthony— susurre._

Esperaba alguna respuesta que me haga sentir de nuevo yo. No atendía como jamás había encontrado esta caja que, yo al abrir el armario, la encontré con tan solo una ojeada.

El estaba ahí, en las fotos, conmigo como si fuésemos una pareja, no tenía nada en contra, sin embargo, jamás me olvidaría de él, era un hombre sumamente difícil de olvidar, la cosa es yo lo hice, y quería saber más. Del porque no lo recordaba.

Mi lagrimas seguían cayendo sin razón alguna, bueno si tenían una razón por la cual caer, pero no entraba un sentimiento concreto que me produjese eso.

Me sentía rara, no encontraba mis sentimientos; ¿estaba dolida porque Alice no me conto la verdad? ¿Estaba feliz de que, quizás si conocía a Anthony? ¿Por ser la última estúpida en saberlo? ¿Estaba feliz o triste? De verdad es que no lo podía entender.

Los tres nos observamos por un largo minuto.

Alice con la mirada arrepentida y decaída, nos miraba a ambos, Anthony y a mí, tratando de encontrar las palabra más adecuada para su explicación.

Anthony o Edward, quien me miraba con aquel brillo intenso en sus ojos verdes, que esperaban por una vez por toda la explicación. Veía en sus ojos la añoranza y un poco de enojo. ¿Será por lo de Alice? ¿Estará enojado con ella por no haberlo llamado y avisarle? ¿Por lo de Nessi?

Yo creo que no todos los días vuelves de unas largas vacaciones o lo que haya estado haciendo él y llegar y saber que tienes una hija y que la madre perdió la memoria. Sinceramente ni yo le comprendo a Alice.

Pero al menos ella tendría la oportunidad de explicarnos antes de que la mate.

Otra cosa no podía hacer… ella fue mi mejor amiga. Estuvo conmigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Me ayudo con Nessi, con mi vida completa.

Por otro lado estaba yo… que no sabía que mierda hacer en esta situaciones de intriga me tenían ambos.

Y si Ambos.

—Bien Alice creo que ya es la hora de que nos cuentes en verdad lo que ha pasado— hablo Anthony o Edward rompiendo el silencio.

—No sé muy bien por dónde empezar. —susurro sacudiendo sus pequeños brazos a los costados de su cadera.

—creo que es bastantes fácil. Qué tal si empiezas por donde él se fue— mencione a que lo último mire a Anthony.

Alice se giro y miro a Anthony que avanzo con pasos ligero desde el umbral de la puerta hasta estar a mi lado.

Yo por mi parte, en cuanto lo tuve casi pegado a mí, me separe un paso. Fue algo inconsciente.

Me agaché nuevamente para tomar más de las tantas cartas que había en esa caja.

—cuando tú te fuiste Edward, Bella quedo muy mal— comenzó a contar Alice. — casi no comía nada, dormía todo el tiempo, en las noches se levantaba llorando y gritando. Bueno la mayoría maldiciéndote por haberla dejado. — solté una risita en lo último.

Sabía que ella estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente pues no era fácil estar en su situación.

Tome una carta que tenía fecha de navidad del año pasado.

_Bella: _

_No sabes el horror que estoy pasando si poder verte aun. Sé que ha pasado ya años, pero te sigo amando como la primera vez._

_Recuerdo como nos conocimos, ¿te recuerdas? Espero que sí, yo lo tengo grabado en mi mente como s fuese fuego._

_Un fuego que nunca se apaga._

_Fue un día soleado, de los pocos que se veía en todo el año en Forks; ahí estaba yo, preguntándome porque no existía esa chica, la chica que me robaría el corazón para siempre, que estaría conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que me daría hijos y nos casaríamos._

_Entonces entraste como una súper modelo, sin embargo no te salió bien, ya que tropezaste hasta caerte, el milagro fue que caíste en mi regazo._

_Está bien, es hora de confesar, lo hice yo. Yo puse empuje mi libro hasta caer al piso para que tropieces. De todos modos no me arrepiento. Fue lo mejor que me paso haberte conocido._

_Eras esa chica. Los sos, y lo seguirás siendo._

_Te daré una sorpresa en cuanto pueda ir. _

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward Cullen._

Durante la lectura no pude evitar reírme en la forma en lo que me lo confesó.

—Después de eso, trataba por todos los medios hacerla salir de casa, casi fue imposible, pero al fin lo logre. — Siguió narrando Alice. — Una amiga nos había invitado a su cumpleaños, era la oportunidad perfecta, así que sin más, la obligue a levantarse, se ducho, le traje un lindo vestido, la maquille y salimos rumbo a la fiesta. —

Rebusque más en la caja hasta encontrar varias cosas envueltas con papel de regalo.

—25/12/2010— dije en vos alta elevando el objeto envuelto.

—Mi regalo de navidad del año pasado— Edward se acuchillo hasta quedar a mi altura.

Tome el borde de la envoltura y rápidamente lo desgarre dejándome con el papel en las manos y una caja musical en forma de piano.

Era muy hermoso en verdad. Un piano en miniatura oscuro y barnizado en donde al abrirlo comenzó a sonar una tonada tranquila parecida a una nana, algo muy familiar.

—Ninguna de las dos queríamos ir a la fiesta, no es que nos cayese mal la chica pero, cuando te fuiste quedamos mal Edward, eres mi hermano y despertar un día y ver que no estaba me preocupo mucho. —

—lo sé y lo siento mucho. No saben cuánto me arrepiento. Estaba muy asustado—

—Everybody hurt's some day. It`s ok to be afraid. — cante o más bien dije en ingles.

— ¿Pero porque rayos tenias miedo Edward?— le gritó Al.

—Se los diré luego, ahora Alice termina de explicarnos. —

—Mira Anthony o Edward, como quieras que te llames, tendrás que darnos una explicación porque si alguien acá tiene la culpa ese eres tu. —

Tanto Alice como Edward o Anthony y repito, como quiera que se llame se me quedaron viendo con cara de asombro y estupefacción; en eso me doy cuenta de que me había levantado del suelo y había gritado.

Pero osea… esto me saca de quicio como esperan que entienda si además de no saber nada por la estúpida memoria no me dicen de una vez que carajos había pasado.

—Lo siento— dije calmándome más. Si iba por ese camino lo más probable es que me dieran un té con un tranquilizante. — pero por el amor de Dios Alice, termina la historia y más vale que tu nos diga porque te fuiste. — les dije apuntándoles con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos.

—ok Bells… pero cálmate. — alzo los palmas de las manos como si se rindiese. — como dije, ninguna de las dos queríamos estar en la fiesta por lo que ni bien pisamos la casa nos volvimos al coche para regresar. Notaba a Bella un poco extraño desde hacía unos días, no solo se levantaba en la noche llorando, si no que vomitaba. No de la forma normal cuando comes algo que te cae mas y mas al retrete, todo lo contrario, comía si, pero no tomaba ni el desayuno y la merienda como para estar demasiado llena. Se la veía decaída, pálida. —

—Entonces recordé que unas semanas antes de que te fueras— miro a Edward con enfado— Bella me había contado que lo habían hecho—

— ¿Hecho? ¿Qué hicimos?—

—como que. ¿Qué hicieron? presta atención Bella. Tuvieron Sexo— deformo la palabra entre susurros y murmullos.

—Oh—fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Observe a Edward que se acerco a mí y me miraba intensamente. Mierda aunque este enojada con el no puedo evitar pensar lo que hicimos en la noche.

—después de eso, quise llevarte al hospital, pues en cuanto viste hacia a donde nos dirigíamos me comenzaste a gritar. Nunca me había asustado tanto en la vida. Recuerdo que quisiste apagar el coche pero como estaba oscuro no pudiste encontrar el contacto. Así que…— la voz de Alice se fue apagando de a poco hasta la nada. Su mirada se entristeció como nunca, pero antes la desvió al suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Qué paso Alice?— pregunto Edward preocupado.

—Giro el volante y nos estrellamos contra otro auto que venia de dirección contraria— término rompiendo en llanto. — Salí ilesa, pero el auto golpeo de tu lado, no sé muy bien cómo es que paso pero te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte hacia adelante. Te quebraste el brazo derecho y dos costillas. —

Hizo una pausa en donde solo se escucho su respiración agitada y los sollozos que salían sin parar.

Edward me abrazo por detrás estrechándome fuertemente contra su ancho dorso.

La calidez de su cuerpo y aquel beso que me dio en el cuello me hizo volver del estado en shock que había estado.

Yo le tenía un especial miedo a la muerte, ahora sabía bien porque. Mierda, estuve a punto de morir y tenía a mi hija en mi vientre.

—supongo que no quería ir al hospital para que no te enterases que estaba embarazada—

Los brazos de Edward que rodeaban mis caderas, pasaron a rodeas mi vientre envolviéndolo más.

—después de eso estuviste casi tres semanas en el hospital. El docto dijo que podría haber una pérdida de memoria, que tan solo duraría poco tiempo, sin embargo ya han pasado 4 años y aun no recuerdas nada. — Dijo bajando sus manos en donde pudimos ver las lagrimas que se desparramaban por su rostro de duende corriéndole el rímel— Lo siento tanto Bella. Fue mi culpa—

—La culpa fue mía Alice, yo te perdono. Eres mi mejor amiga, que es lo que haría yo sin ti. — pregunte zafándome de los brazos de Edward para ir rápidamente y abrazar a mi mejor amiga.

—estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me ayudaste después de salir del hospital, eso sí lo recuerdo, hacías todo por mí, hasta que me recupere y pasaron los meses. ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Nessi, fuiste la única que me acompaño hasta el quirófano y le pegaste una patada en los huevo al doctor cuando se estaba cogiendo a otra en vez de atenderme?—

Los tres nos reímos antes ese recuerdo que si bien Edward no estaba para mí siempre lo estuvo. Es gracioso saber que aunque no tenia memoria seguía enamorada de él, pensaba todo el tiempo en el, deseaba está con él y solo basto una noche con llovía y un hotel para que encontrase esa tranquilidad que no me seguía todas las noches cuando dormía sola.

—Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto Alice, que me volvería lesbiana. —

—no gracias Bells, te quiero y todo pero me siguen gustando los penes—

—JAJAJJAJA era una expresión solamente. ¿Qué haríamos sin penes?—dije elevando las manos al techo.

—¿Penes? Tu solo tienes un pene para ti Swan, ningún otro. — dijo Edward. En cuanto mi mirada recayó en el sabia que jamás había pedido ningún pene, él era el pene que siempre había añorado.

—Tú eres el único pene que he añorado Edward o Anthony como quieras que te llames. — dije burlándome de él y acercándome con paso vacilantes al él.

—Me llamo Edward.¿ Es solo mi pene por lo que me quieres?—dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

—No, eres el hombre que siempre había deseado y añorado. — En cuanto quede frente a él envolví mis brazos alrededor y el a su vez imitándome, me alzó hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. — si quieres puedes llamarte Thomas y aun así te seguiría amando. Aunque haya perdido la memoria, se que eras tú, jamás había dormido tan excelentemente como hasta anoche. Te amo Edward—

—No tanto como yo a ti, Futura señora Cullen—

—Eso suena bien—

—ajam…—dicho esto nuestros labios se buscaron con desesperación por tenernos.

—Mami— grito mi hija que hasta ahora, pobre, la teníamos olvidado con todo este asunto. Edward me dejo de nuevo en el suelo con la promesa de un último beso impreso en mis labios que para la noche abría más. — Tía Alice, ya termine los caramelos—

— ¿caramelos?—

—si. — respondió Nessi mientras miraba a Alice con una mirada enfadada. Nessi no podía comer helado ya que luego se no podría dormir por tanto chocolate— una bolsa grande, era mami—

— ¿Cuánto me querías Bells?— pregunto Alice retrocediendo.

—agh! Tu cuidaras a Nessi esta noche Alice. Tu le diste el helado ahora aguántate. —

—Pero…— quiso protestar.

—Pero nada. Tengo planes esta noche— dije volviendo el rostro hacia Edward que me miraba con lujuria haciendo eco a los míos.

— ¿Y a Donde van mami?—

—Vamos a mi habitación— conteste besando nuevamente a Edward con todo el pudor que pude mientras me alzaba en brazos al estilo recién casados y salíamos al pasillo que conectaba a las demás habitaciones.. Muchas noches se perdieron y las pensaba recuperar.

— ¿Dónde queda eso Tía Alice?— escuche que le preguntaba Nessi mientras Edward avanzaba conmigo en brazos hasta mi habitación.

—eeehh, es un restauran Nessi—

—Que nombre tan raro—

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que le haya gustado. Lo de Edward (del porque su ida) en el próximo capítulo.

ATENCION: Dado que este fic salió bastante bien para mi gusto, les dejo que decidan si el próximo capítulo es el epilogo o si quieren un par de capitulo mas y metemos a la culpable de todo este lio que, doy una pista, fue Tanya.

Así que ustedes deciden, no se olviden.

¿Epilogo y un par de capitulo más?


End file.
